As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,838; 4,629,417; 4,586,898; and 5,117,545; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse tunnel drying and/or firing processes for ceramic materials.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these processes involve sequential treatment of single flat slabs or stacked slabs wherein the conventional way of stacking the items involves a cross-set; wherein the first one or two courses of products are set in one direction and the next one or two courses of product are set perpendicular to the first one or two courses. This cross-setting arrangement while providing stability requires incremental adjustment of the spacing between bricks. This, plus the fact that the brick set at 90.degree. are a barrier to the longitudinal air flow of the tunnel, lead to a non-uniformed and non-optimized drying or firing of the finished product.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need in the brick-making industry for a new method that may be employed on a moving hearth that will provide for proper air circulation between the adjacent courses and which will improve quality control via a uniform drying and/or firing exposure; and, the provision of such a method is a stated objective of the present invention.